Love as an Autobot
by underwaterpixie
Summary: Ia hanya bingung jika ditanya cinta. Di sisi lain, dirinya yang lemah selalu membutuhkan sang perawat untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. Hints of RatchetArcee and other pairings. Oneshot.


"_Love as an Autobot"_

Ia hanya bingung jika ditanya cinta. Di sisi lain, dirinya yang lemah selalu membutuhkan sang perawat untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. _Hints of RatchetArcee and other pairings._

Transformers (c) Hasbro/Takara

_This absurd writing_ (c) Hana Mizuno

A/N: Setting ROTF movie (berhubung pengetahuan masih dangkal dan baru bisa nonton film—_somebody please tell me where to read those comics_ "orz). Hints OOC dan _modified canon_ tidak perlu disinggung lagi. Sungguh, saya newbie dan harus banyak belajar lagi. Semoga pembaca bisa menikmati :)

PS: Saya tahu pairing satu ini crack parah, tetapi apa boleh buat ;-;

.

-.-.-.-

.

Si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu tidak pernah tahu arti kata cinta.

Kedua kakaknya selalu mengajarkan hal yang sama. Memintanya untuk mempelajari semuanya dari luar sana. Hanya saja benda bernama kamus itu terlalu formal baginya. Memberi deskripsi dari suatu kiasan pada umumnya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih berasa. Mengakses pengetahuan baru dalam _processor_nya. Agar ia turut merasakan sesuatu yang selalu diumbar sang kakak, Chromia.

"Bolehkah aku berada di sisi kirimu, Ironhide?"

Dilihatnya sosok biru mengilap itu berjalan melewatinya. Memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman sebelum siap bertransformasi menjadi mesin berkendara. Tak lama sebelum ia mengucap kalimat tanya, mengapa sang kakak merubah formasi mereka.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dalam misi ini, kok."

Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Bukan Chromia yang biasanya. Rasa penasarannya belum terjawab, bahkan ketika si sulung Elita berbisik kepadanya.

"Itu namanya cinta."

Si bungsu hanya bisa memiringkan kepala, memandang penuh tanya sosok berwarna ungu yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Elita tersenyum simpul, lalu berbalik untuk melaporkan persiapan mereka kepada salah satu Autobot yang merupakan atasannya. Lagi, ia berusaha mencerna dengan _processor_nya, saat melihat Optimus dan kakaknya sedang larut dalam pembicaraan bersama.

"Itu juga cinta?"

Ah, hanya kesimpulan sementara. Bagaimana bisa ia menarik konklusi jika tidak tahu apa artinya? Dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dada, sembari memutar tubuh yang didominasi merah muda menyala. Yang ia tahu sejauh ini, warna tubuhnya selalu dikaitkan dengan kata-kata cinta. Entah maksudnya apa, ia hanya bisa mengira-ngira.

Pemikirannya harus terhenti ketika sebuah tangan yang lebih besar mampir ke atas pundaknya.

"Jangan melamun saja, motor kecil. Kita berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi."

Rupanya Ratchet, si perawat luka. Ia terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Di mata Arcee, Ratchet merupakan sosok dengan wibawa tertinggi setelah Optimus. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa demikian, Ratchet terlihat pintar dan bijaksana.

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya sang Autobot merah muda.

"_Middle East,_" jawab Ratchet singkat, "kau tahu kita punya urusan di sana."

"Aku hanya memastikan," ujarnya. "Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. _Well_, meskipun kita berada di sini untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk."

"Sulit untuk memprediksi keadaan," balas Ratchet. "Tetapi kuharap pihak kita, termasuk kau dan aku, siap menghadapi segala resikonya."

Arcee menganggukkan kepala. Ratchet tentu saja termasuk ke dalam kategori seniornya. Ia bersama Optimus, dan beberapa Autobot lain sudah lebih lama berjaga di dunia manusia.

"Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik. Nanti kita akan berkumpul di luar bandara."

Begitupula Arcee dan kakak-kakaknya. Mereka datang untuk melindungi ribuan nyawa. Namun demikian, ia paham sang perawat lebih siap bertarung daripada dirinya.

Ia memandang punggung Ratchet yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya. Diam-diam, ia membandingkan postur tubuh Ratchet dengan tubuhnya yang rentan terhadap serangan dari mana saja.

Oh, betapa lemahnya dia.

"Ratchet!"

Dengan cepat Arcee memutar kedua rodanya. Di sebelah sana, Ratchet segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu," Arcee memulai, "apa aku bisa berbuat lebih banyak dalam misi kali ini?"

Ratchet menjawab pelan, "aku tidak menangkap poinmu, Ar."

"Maksudku, umm…begini. Aku baru beberapa bulan menempatkan diri di pangkalan militer ini. Jadi aku benar-benar merasa belum maksimal—seperti waktu itu."

"Kapan?"

"Saat Decepticon menyerang bandara, kau ingat? Waktu itu aku merasa kurang tangkas sehingga kalajengking itu berhasil lolos. Bahkan aku gagal membalap Sideswipe."

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar," Ratchet mengangkat pundaknya. "Toh, kita akan membereskan mereka sekarang juga."

Arcee menggelengkan kepala. "Karena itulah aku ragu. Ah ya, Elita dan Chromia sudah lebih banyak berpengalaman. Sedangkan aku—"

"Kau takut mengecewakan mereka?" Ratchet menyela.

Arcee berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, "dan Autobot."

Jujur saja, Arcee merasa malu mengakui kelemahannya pada Autobot yang lebih tua. Ratchet salah satunya. Ia hanya berharap teman satu ini bisa membantunya. Bukankah kakak-kakaknya sendiri yang mengatakan untuk mempelajari semuanya dari luar sana?

"Dengarkan," Ratchet berkata tenang. "Optimus meminta kalian bergabung bukannya tanpa alasan."

"E-eh?"

"Ia bukan semata kekurangan prajurit," lanjutnya. "Setiap bagian dari Autobot mempunyai kemampuan yang unik dan berbeda-beda. Kaulah salah satunya. Mengapa harus merasa rendah?"

Arcee berusaha meresapi kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau merasa belum menunjukkan performa, aku memahami itu. Tetapi kurasa kau tidak selemah yang kau kira, Arcee. Memangnya siapa yang memegang kendali atas _Arcee sisters_? Kalau Elita pernah sederajat dengan Prime dan Chromia sama batunya dengan Ironhide, maka..."

Ratchet sengaja memutuskan kalimatnya. Membiarkan si robot merah muda menemukan sendiri jawabannya.

"Maka...aku juga mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri? Benarkah Ratchet?" Arcee mengerjapkan mata.

Ratchet mengangguk singkat, "tentu saja. Kau akan tahu kau istimewa, Arcee."

Arcee memutar tubuhnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Mungkin ia tidak tahu berbagai macam hal sebanyak kakak-kakaknya. Tetapi kini ia yakin, ia istimewa. Berkat sang perawat dan kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih, Ratchet," ucapnya sedikit tertawa. "Kau membuatku lebih lega."

"Kau beruntung, Ar," Ratchet berkata, "kau tidak perlu mempelajari semuanya sendirian."

Arcee memiringkan kepalanya, "maksudmu?"

"Tentu kau mengerti," kata Ratchet lagi, "kau Autobot muda yang hidup dalam naungan cinta kakak-kakakmu."

"Cinta?"

Baru teringat olehnya ia sedang memikirkan arti cinta. Pembicaraan dengan Ratchet membuatnya terlupa. Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk bertanya...

"_Umm,"_

...tetapi, apakah Ratchet mengerti cinta?

"Ratchet, boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

Sang perawat menoleh, "kenapa? Kau masih ragu-ragu?"

"Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat," ujar Arcee. "Tetapi, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku—"

Ratchet membiarkannya terus bicara.

"—artinya cinta?"

Tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk membuat si kuning muda melebarkan mata. _Awkward moment. Mengapa tiba-tiba? _Bukankah seharusnya ia lebih paham, sebagai robot wanita?

Ah, mungkin Elita belum bercerita.

"Mungkin ini kurang tepat, tetapi aku akan menjelaskannya dari sudut pandang seorang prajurit."

Arcee mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Cinta adalah ketika kau tidak bisa membiarkan temanmu menderita. Ketika kau berusaha melindunginya mati-matian dari segala gangguan yang ada. Kau akan selalu menyemangatinya, mengutamakan keselamatannya, sekalipun peluruh musuh membuatmu menutup mata. Kurasa hanya itu, Ar."

Arcee berusaha mencerna. Sekilas ia merasa kalimat-kalimat Ratchet sedikit berbeda dari 'cinta' yang diperlihatkan Elita dan Chromia.

"Oh, Ratchet. Bisa kau berikan contohnya kepadaku?" Arcee meminta.

"Sulit membuat ceritanya. Cobalah lihat dalam kehidupanmu sehari-hari. Ketika kau sedang—katakanlah, berkumpul setelah misi bersama kedua kakakmu, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Ratchet.

"Hmm…tentu saja senang, bahagia kami masih dipertemukan. Aku bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka," Arcee membayangkan.

"Itu tandanya kau mencintai kedua kakakmu," terang Ratchet. Ia dapat melihat Arcee memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Itu artinya, di dalam kata cinta terdapat kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan, begitu Ratchet?" ujar Arcee akhirnya.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu," gumam Arcee. "Chromia senang menempatkan diri di sebelah Ironhide," gumamnya. "Berarti Chromia cinta Ironhide?"

Kali ini Ratchet harus menganggukkan kepala.

"Elita suka mengobrol dengan Optimus. Berarti dia cinta Prime, begitu ya?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Kita, Autobot, berada dalam lingkup cinta, kurasa. Karena kita saling menyayangi dan tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Misalnya saja, saat mengingat sahabatku Jazz, rasanya aku kembali pada duka. Dalam cinta, kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayang amat menyedihkan, Ar."

"Kali ini, kita harus memastikan tidak ada yang terluka. Tidak ada yang menderita. Tidak ada yang kehilangan. Kita harus melindungi satu sama lain. Demi cinta, dan umat manusia."

Sesaat Arcee merasa terpana. "Ah, singkatnya, mencintai satu sama lain?"

Ratcet kembali mengangguk, "kalau kau sudah jelas, sebaiknya kita bersiap sekarang. Aku mendengar suara-suara mesin dinyalakan."

"O-oh, iya. Terima kasih lagi, Ratchet!"

Kini Arcee merasakan sekelilingnya penuh dengan rasa cinta. Padahal mereka akan menghadapi situasi paling berbahaya. Elita dan Optimus berjabat tangan dengan bangga. Chromia menyemangati Ironhide dengan mesra...

Sayangnya ia hanya memandang dengan mata. Tanpa merasakan yang sesungguhnya.

"R-Ratchet..."

"Sepertinya wanita satu ini tidak bisa berhenti bertanya, ya?" ucap Ratchet bercanda.

"Maaf," Arcee merasa malu. "Tetapi kalau aku bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi?"

Ratchet mendelik, "—ya?"

"Setelah misi ini selesai, maukah kau mengajariku lebih banyak soal cinta? Atau kalau kau mampu, _buat aku merasakannya_."

Sang perawat segera memasang ekspresi balik bertanya. Namun sesaat kemudian, sebuah senyuman ramah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Arcee sayang."

.

**-.-END-.-**

.

**A/N:** Dan setelah itu…Arcee nggak selamat. _You know_-lah, skenarionya Michael sesadis apa #brbheadbang.

Ah, saya masih bingung. Ada yang bilang mereka _dihidupkan-lagi-entah-caranya-gimana_ tapi kenapa di DOTM nggak nongol lagi? Kenapa? #fliptable #galausetiapROTFtayang w(QAQw)

Sumpah ini _modified canon_ banget. Chara-nya juga pada OOC, ya? Mana mungkin Arcee bisa ngendaliin kedua _body-parts_nya tapi ngerasa lebih payah? Terus kenapa Ratchet jadi ketuker sama Prime? Kok saya jadi nyampah... #headbanglagi

_I love Arcee sisters since beginning_, dan semoga karya saya yang kelihatan-banget-fangirling-basednya-ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan #yakali

Saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini secara pribadi mengharap review dari kalian, para pembaca #bow

-.-.-.-

_Seharusnya kau tahu._

_Sebagai sesama prajurit, sebagai rekan Autobot..._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Ar._


End file.
